The Story of Yumi and Aelita
by chatterbug89
Summary: What if the romance wasen't between JeremyAelita or UlrichYumi? What if the romance was between Yumi and Aelita...


**Update:** After looking back at this story I decided that I could make it a little better, so I did ;-) Enjoy the new revised version! It's mostly Grammatical corrections but oh well..

**Authors Notes:** Well, this story was inspired by a post at the Code Lyoko forums and since I was bored I decided to write a story about that particular post. Now, I rated this PG simply because some people may be offended by it, but it doesn't really contain anything that couldn't be in a G rated movie. Also...I appreciate comments...I usually write reviews for my site ( ) and am therefore a critic, not a story teller, but I decided to give it a try anyways. Who knows, I might even write another story someday ;-)

**The Story of Yumi and Aelita**

About a month after the virus had been implanted in Aelita, Jeremy had developed a program to allow Aelita to materialize herself whenever she wanted. A week later however, Jeremy started to notice that Aelita would materialize herself and be gone for hours at a time. Now, if he had known that Yumi was gone the same times that Aelita was gone...

The gang decided to meet at the bench by the school to have lunch together today, but things didn't exactly turn out as planed...  
"Hey Jeremy, have you seen Yumi or Aelita today?"  
"Nope. I'm sure they will be here. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, it always seems that those two are gone at the same time every day!"  
"They just like to talk. Yumi hasn't had another girl to talk with for a while you know."  
"Well..."  
"Come on! It's not like Yumi loves Aelita or something!" Jeremy says chuckling.  
"I wasn't thinking that..."  
"You sure are protective over Yumi aren't you" Jeremy says still chuckling.

Jeremy and Ulrich look up to see odd running up to them with a video camera.  
"What's with the camera?" Ulrich yells over to Odd as he approaches the bench.  
"Don't you guys remember?! We are supposed to make a video documentary for History class!"  
"I hope there are still cameras left! I forgot all about that!"  
"Don't worry Ulrich, I have a few cameras back at the lab," Jeremy said calmly.  
"OK, thanks Jeremy"  
"No problem."

Odd then looks around with a puzzled look to his face and asks, "Where's Yumi and Aelita?"  
"It is getting quite late, and it appears that Aelita virtualized herself a long time ago..."  
"You don't think...."  
"Come on Ulrich! There is no way that could be! I'm sure they have a good excuse"  
"What in the world are you two talking about?"  
"Ulrich had the crazy idea that Yumi and Aelita like each other," Jeremy says while

rolling his eyes."  
Jeremy and Odd both laugh, but Ulrich was gone before they could do anything else...

Ulrich had ran to Yumi's house to find that her parents weren't home. He then checked Yumi's room and to his surprise he saw Yumi and Aelita with their faces quite close to each others, but they both moved there heads away right at Ulrich came in.

"What are you two doing!?" Ulrich said surprised.  
"Oh...umm...we were just talking." Aelita said as calmly as she could.  
"But what about all of us having lunch together?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ulrich. I completely forgot. Aelita and I must have just got caught up in the moment..."  
Ulrich then yelled, "Caught up in the moment!!!!"  
"What is your problem today! We were just talking. OK!"  
Yumi then walked out the door dragging Aelita behind her before Ulrich could say another word...

At dinnertime Aelita was at Lyoko, and everyone else except Yumi was sitting at his or her normal table in the cafeteria. Odd was the first to break the silence...  
"So, what did you say to Yumi to make her not even sit at our table?"  
"Shut up! Just leave me alone OK!"  
"It couldn't have been that bad," Jeremy butted in  
"Would you two just stay out of this!"  
The rest of Dinner was eaten in silence.

Things happened quickly the next day. XANA had attacked again by targeting and blowing up Yumi's home with the hopes of the whole gang being in there. If it weren't for the point that Yumi had been mad at Ulrich (and the meeting at her house was canceled) and Yumi's parents hadn't of left for the night, they would have all been in the house when it exploded.  
As usual, the gang defeated XANA's monsters and Aelita deactivated the tower...OK...it wasn't technically the "usual". Aelita created a program to allow herself and Yumi to stay on Lyoko during the trip to the past, and a Video Card from Yumi was left at Jeremy's computer…

Yumi's Video Card:

"I have decided to stay here on Lyoko for a little while and I do not want you guys trying to get me and or Aelita back. I will only stay on Lyoko for a day, so don't worry."

Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd all look at each other funny.  
"She is really mad at you isn't she?"  
Ulrich ignored Odd's comment and said directly to Jeremy, "Find out where they are and virtualize Odd and I to the closest spot nearest to them where they wouldn't see us."  
"I'm sorry, but Aelita has masked both herself and Yumi's location. It will take some time...Are you sure you want to do this? You could just get her even more mad."  
"Just do it!"

After a half an hour Jeremy had localized Yumi and Aelita...  
"OK, you two can get into the scanners. Your off to the forest region."

This is the part where the music plays and they twirl around in the scanners...(LOL )

"You will be about a ¼ of a mile away from them. Also, I have virtualized Odd with a small camera on his head so I have a visual."

Odd and Ulrich after a short walk hid behind a tree and watched Aelita and Yumi. They kept talking for a little while and then something surprising happened...Yumi and Aelita started kissing.

"Yumi?!" Ulrich said surprised while walking from behind the tree.  
Both Aelita and Yumi quickly stopped and they both blushed  
"I can explain! Ulrich...No! Don't go!"  
Ulrich was gone before you could say "Ulrch was gone", but he wasn't the only one who quickly left...  
"Hey Jeremy, do you think I could have a copy of the video with Yumi and Aelita kissing ?"  
Both Yumi and Aelita looked at Odd with a sort of "vicious" look.  
"It was just a joke...Jeremy...help me!...Jeremy?!"  
At almost the same time that Ulrich left, so did Jeremy...  
"We probably should have stuck to staying in my room..."  
"Probably...I hope Jeremy isn't as mad as Ulrich..."  
Odd just stood their staring at Yumi and Aelita...  
"I'll go find Ulrich. You stay here, Aelita, and watch 'Mr. I wana a video of Yumi and Aelita Kissing'," Yumi said in a sassy like attitude.  
"What about Jeremy though?"  
"I'm sure he will be back soon..."

In the end, Jeremy and Ulrich found someone else "special" in their lives and Yumi and Aelita got their "alone time". Something really strange did happen thou....Odd got his video of Aelita and Yumi kissing...how you ask? Well, Yumi and Aelita decided to let Odd video tape them. All he had to do was agree to stop staring at Yumi and Aelita whenever they were together....


End file.
